Steven Joins the Alt-Right
by MinorSmile10
Summary: The title says it all.


Work Text:

It was another regular day in Beach City. Steven was just getting back home from Greg's cousin's house. He had learned many new things, and was eager to tell the Gems all about them.

Steven got out of the car and ran inside as soon as he got home.

"Hey guys, I'm back! I had an awesome time!" Steven yelled happily.

"Nice! What all did you guys do?" Pearl asked.

"Uh…well, we, uh…" Greg stammered.

"Well, first he taught us about the dangers of refugees and illegal immigration! Then he gave dad and I a lesson on race realism!" Steven said with excitement.

"Uh…" Pearl said with concern.

"And then, he told us about the many mental illnesses associated with liberalism!" Steven continued.

"Don't you see!? Greg's relative is trying to indoctrinate Steven with his absurd political beliefs!" Pearl yelled.

"I dunno, we DID have a lot of gas chambers on Homeworld. Of course Rose Quartz just held her breath." Peridot replied.

"He also told us that Richard Spencer is a cuckold!" Steven continued.

The Gems all shrugged, mumbling in agreement.

"Look, Steven, being alt-right just isn't right! You should learn the ways of tolerance and honesty, not hatred! Like Germany learned after the holocaust!" Pearl stated.

Elsewhere, Andy's cuckold senses were tingling.

"Something's wrong…I feel a disturbance…like an illegal alien crossing the border…" Andy said to himself.

"Ah gee, Pearl, maybe you're right. Maybe Andy is just a hater." Steven said to Pearl.

Suddenly the door came crashing down, revealing Andy holding a Pepe the Frog baseball bat.

Pearl threw Steven aside and went into a crab-like stance, screeching at Andy as she charged him in a feminist fury.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Andy screamed, as he let out a battle cry in the native tongue of the Kekistani warrior.

Andy then hit Pearl square in the side of the head with his baseball bat, knocking her down. He began savagely beating her, letting off screeches of memes and victory.

"I'LL RODNEY KING YOUR ASS STRAIGHT TO HELL, YOU LEZZO BITCH!" Andy screamed with a frog-like tone in his voice as he continued beating Pearl.

Pearl then grabbed Andy by his neck and threw him completely through the wall, summoning the power of Tumblr to aid her in battle.

"I'll vanquish you! You horrid, bigoted white male asshole!" Pearl screeched.

Andy's eyes turned red as he began to let loose his maximum power.

"YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT THE POWER OF THE CHAOS GOD, KEK! NEVER!" Andy yelled at the top of his lungs as he sent forth a mighty beam of thot-destroying energy from his hands.

With a scream of pain, Pearl was completely vaporized from the blast, most of the house destroyed in the ensuing explosion. Elsewhere, Rebecca Sugar was confused as to what was happening.

"Those fucking racists have started a revolt! I'll have to erase Andy from the show!" Rebecca Sugar said to herself.

She looked on in shock as Andy popped out of her computer screen, a look of pure rage on his face.

"You think you can defeat the human spirit?! THINK AGAIN! THIS! IS! 1776! WE are the revolution! And NO ONE will stand in our way! You hear me?! NO ONE!" Andy yelled furiously.

Andy then pulled his dick out and tore Rebecca Sugar's pants off, proceeding to bend her over her office table.

"BY THE POWER OF KEK! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Andy screeched in the tongue of his fellow Kekistani fighters once again.

Andy shoved his massive member into Rebecca Sugar's tight feminist pussy and thrusted as hard as he could. Rebecca squealed in severe vaginal pain as Andy tore her apart, even harder than her black coworkers fucked her prior. After several minutes of harsh fucking, Andy finally came inside.

Not feeling satisfied, Andy picked up a coffee table and stuck one of the legs up his victim's ass. Rebecca screamed in agonized anal pain as her other hole was completely ruined. Andy proceeded to shove the entire table inside her, stretching her stomach by amounts thought physically impossible.

"That's what you get, bitch! Learn this lesson today: NEVER try to fight the human spirit!" Andy yelled as he walked away content.

Rebecca was promptly found by one of her black coworkers and rushed to the hospital. She would be in intensive care for months after the fact. Andy finally got to Steven's house, checking to see if he was okay from being in contact with a Tumblr user.

"Wow, can all alt-right members do stuff like that?! I wanna shoot beams too!" Steven said excitedly.

"Son, being alt-right is something that's the duty of all non-illegal, white Americans like us! Of course you can join!" Andy replied.

Everyone then had a big party to celebrate Steven's recovery from cuckoldry.

THE END!


End file.
